


Screenless

by mageicalwishes



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [20]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Baz Is A Fanboy, Carry On Countdown 2020 (Simon Snow), Carry on Countdown Day 20, Fluff, M/M, Meeting IRL for the first time, Online Relationship, Online Romance, Simon Does Minecraft Lets Plays, Slight Allusion To Sexual Content (No Description or Detail Though), Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageicalwishes/pseuds/mageicalwishes
Summary: Baz and Simon have been chatting online for a year. It's finally time to meet IRL and take their relationship into HD reality.Carry On Countdown, Day 20 - Technology
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027147
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Screenless

**Simon**

We’ve been speaking for over a year now, me and @stonecoldpitch. Me and Baz. 

I’d started my YouTube channel 2 years ago during my GAP year (Which ended as more of a GAP life), while I was trying to figure out what the _hell_ I wanted to do with myself. Business studies didn’t interest me. Nor did History. Or Politics. Or Maths. Or any of the Sciences. But, I did like Minecraft, and so I stuck with that. 

It was only ever meant to be a hobby. I’d never even imagined - Never _dreamed_ that it could be a career for me. And yet, here I am, half a million subs later, about to meet my devastatingly handsome online-boyfriend in person, for the first time (He’s more than that - So much more. But, labels don’t do him justice). 

He’s always been there for me, supporting me from behind the screen. Commenting and liking and sharing all of my stuff (Even when I went through that weird Cooking Mama Let's Play phase). And after Agatha left, and I got a little … angsty on the main, there he was, in my DMs _(Finally!)_. A simple _“Hope you’re doing alright, Snow.”_ And we just … took it from there. 

Countless conversations about everything and nothing. Staying up together on Skype until one of us fell asleep. Hours locked away in my streaming room, listening to him rant about whatever had irritated him that day (With Baz, there was always bound to be _something)._

He knows me better than anybody else. Knows me better than myself, probably. And now he’s here, in real life, beaming at me as he steps off of his train. 

As soon as I can get to him, I grab onto him and pull him against me (Caring little about all the old Tories we might offend). Choked by how … _real_ he is. 

Without the static of a screen, I’m left dazzled by the High Definition reality. _Baz. Here. With me. Jesus. I’m gonna’ die. I want to kiss him so badly._

He smells warm - Like smoke and wood. And he’s so solid under my hands. The Bronze of his skin stark against my paleness. His thick, wavy hair tickling the nape of my neck. The flush of his cheeks, just like that first time we … _‘experimented’_ with our webcams. The feel of his hands against the small of my back. His posho, velvet voice. His bloody fucking model-worthy smile. The way his eyes are creasing with happiness. His … _everything._ Under my hands, right where I’ve wanted him. _Finally, finally, finally!_

There’s so much that I want to do with him - Do to him - but for now, I hug him tight and hold onto the moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed :) Comments and kudos, appreciated.  
> My Tumblr: [Link text](https://mageicalwishes.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
